


Twissy meeting at a party whilst drunk au prompt

by embersielle



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-13
Updated: 2015-11-13
Packaged: 2018-05-01 09:51:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5201459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/embersielle/pseuds/embersielle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just like it says in the title.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Twissy meeting at a party whilst drunk au prompt

He never went to parties and he certainly never drank, at least, not since he was much younger, but today was a rare exception. One he would come to regret.

The Doctor was without a companion for the first time in a while and had been trying to keep his mind off of things. That was the only reason why he was currently standing awkwardly in the corner of a large 23rd century party.

He had some strange and clearly potent drink shoved in his hand and he had tried to avoid smelling it’s slightly toxic fumes. Unfortunately the host of the party (some duchess or something whom he had saved in the past) came tottering over and insisted he try some.

“Ah, yes, but I don’t drink, so no.” The hostess looked at him like he was insane and practically begged him to have just a sip. He didn’t really care about the opinions of others, but some rather fierce looking body guards were clearly getting unhappy watching their boss get teary eyed. He gave her a clearly fake grin and brought the drink to his lips.

It all went down hill from there.

He had no idea what was in the drink, but his Time Lord biology didn’t react well and next thing he knew his drink was empty and he was beyond intoxicated. He kept wandering amongst dancing guest, occasionally staring intently at them or poking them with his sonic screwdriver. Most of them were also highly under the influence so they didn’t seem to mind.

Time went a bit wibbly and the Time Lord found himself sitting on the floor against a wall. He heard the sound of ruffling material and slowly looked up to see a painfully familiar figure.

“You aren’t here.”

“Don’t be silly dear Doctor, of course I’m here.”

“No, nope, can’t be. You’re dead. I saw it happen. Deady dead mcdeaders.”

“How much have you had to drink?”

The Doctor’s face scrunched up and he threw his arms out wide. “This much?” He grumbled, clearly not thinking straight.

The woman chuckled and with a grunt sat down next to the graying man. “I might have to get some of what you’re drinking then.”

He nodded slowly then stopped cause even that was making him dizzy. “I’d be terrified to see you drunk Missy miss, but since you’re only an illusion created by my addled old mind, it shouldn’t be too bad.”

Missy raised a perfectly shaped eyebrow and her smirk broadened. “In your drunken state you think you’ve imagined me? Why Doctor I feel touched. Clearly you missed me.” She titled her head towards one of the passing waiters and pulled an oddly shaped cup off the trey.

“Who else would taunt me like you do?” He waved his hand around as if this was an obvious thing before letting it flop uselessly on his lap. Missy tried not to laugh as she lifted the cup to her lips, he did have a point. No one would taunt him like her.

The moment the foul smelling liquid touched her tongue, Missy knew she’d be just as gone as her Doctor. She tried to set the drink aside, but he kept watching her expectantly. It was going to be a long night.

~

“An’ I fooled you so very very good!” The two Time Lords where sitting (mostly) at a table and though the party had ended hours ago, neither of them had left.

“How could I not see it was a transport beam I’m so thick!” The Doctor smacked himself on the head, then winced from the pain he had caused himself.

“You’ve always been sooooo thick, thick like jelly. Like Jelly Babies!!” Missy burst into laughter as if she had made the fumiest joke in the universe. The Doctor snorted and tipped a glass back, but his face scrunched up when he realized there wasn’t anything in there. He tried looking around for another drink as Missy fell out of her chair.

He turned and looked at her concerned only to find the woman floundering under all her layers with her skirts jumbled and her knickers showing. A grin cracked across his face and he couldn’t help the laughter that exploded out of him.

Missy sat up and growled slightly, finding that everything was very blurry and not at all pleasant anymore.

“So..so, why did you come find me eh? You must have figured I thought you were, you know, dead! So why’ve you come here?” He snickered and leaned against the table as he looked down at her with his half grin.

Missy got herself under control and looked up at him. “I missed you, you big idiot.”

That caught the Doctor off guard and he was suddenly very frustrated with the fact that he wasn’t sober enough to fully comprehend what that meant.

“I…I missed you too. I’m going to have a terrible hangover tomorrow.”

“Yes we will.”


End file.
